Of weird Messages and Envelopes
by Dudette Mal
Summary: It all started on the 19th of May. With a simple text message. Birthday FanFiction for Gareki. Yoreki (established).


It all started on the 19th of May. With a simple text message.

"_Tsukumo's present will probably leave you and Yogi dirty, bruised and breathless._" Gareki wasn't quite sure what this message meant. Tsukumo surely wouldn't buy him something improper for his birthday and convince Yogi to have a part in it. He was pretty sure she knew that Yogi and he and never done more than kissing and sometimes a more or less accidental groping adventure. There had never been anything more sexual going on between them.

It continued on the 20th May.

And it bothered him how he had no idea whose number it was that send him these messages.

"_Your clothes will be even more ripped than normal afterwards. Yogi's too. What a feast._" And to be honest he was bothered by that. Who had his number besides Nai, Tsubame and the Second Ship's crew? Not even the First Ship had his number.

He swallowed the piece of meat on his plate, seeing Yogi's almost disappointed, but probably more concerned look.

He himself threw Tsukumo an odd look. He wasn't quite able to believe somebody he didn't know would make jokes on his expanse… Tsukumo seemed confused when she realized Gareki was watching him, but that was already the moment the black haired doctor chose to look away once more.

It was later on the very same day Yogi sat next to him with his own reports, even though their content discussed completely different subjects than Gareki's. "You were odd today", he told him almost flatly, but there was still a certain hint of irritation in his voice.

"I keep getting odd text messages concerning my birthday", he told Yogi with a soft huff and leaned against his boyfriend. "And I don't even know whose number it is, but I'm not allowed to hack into the system either or I would risk getting confined to the Research Tower since I then would obviously not be fit for the military side of Circus."

"Odd messages? Is someone threatening you?" Yogi asked, now completely concerned.

Gareki shook his head. "Nothing like that! They are just… weird. Take a look yourself." With that said he flipped his mobile open before putting it in Yogi's hands who took it eagerly. And then slowly turned a little bit white.

"That doesn't exactly sound _nice_, but it doesn't exactly sound _bad_ either…" Gareki heard him mumble.

And then the 21st came around, just as the clock struck midnight. Not as if Gareki realized that before an energetic half-Niji jumped on his bad at six o'clock to wake him up.

At the breakfast table, Yogi and Tsukumo were already waiting as were Iva and Hirato. Presents were put aside for later. When Gareki and Nai came into the room, Nai practically bouncing, Yogi jumped up from his chair and pulled Gareki with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" into a hug.

Gareki's ears rung. So much noise before seven o'clock.

Internally he cursed.

Though he had to say the rest of his birthday went smoothly. The food was superb. Far beyond his expectations. The presents – the ones he had actually opened – were not useless. Even some of the old geezers had sent him presents, mostly expensive clothes or pieces of medical equipment. Akari had sent him some more books as well or more likely copies of the books Gareki had enjoyed immensely when he had stayed at the doctor's for his practical training.

But he was nervous to open the envelope Tsukumo had given him. He had thanked her, knowing she would feel bad otherwise (not that he really cared, but she was an ally).

And now that everything had settled down and he was sitting on the edge of Yogi's soft bed in his dark pyjamas, hearing Yogi shower in the bathroom en suit, while trying hard not to think about _that_, he had the envelope in his hands. The weight indicating that there was a card in. Maybe more.

Hirato hadn't looked that pleased when she had given it to him. Gareki bit on his cheek and couldn't not think about the possibilities of the content. And he couldn't not think of Yogi showering at the same time.

He bit his lip. He was seventeen now. Not sweet sixteen anymore as Yogi had phrased it exactly a year ago.

But knowing Yogi he wouldn't even let anything happen until he was an entire year older. He sighed.

"What's up, Gareki?" Yogi asked and Gareki looked up. The older fighter wore a yellow pyjama, not a Nyanperowna on. A nice surprise. The blond hair was still dripping a bit. A seducing surprise that wouldn't seduce him. It was hard to grow up.

He raised the envelope. "With these two messages I can't decide whether to open it or not."

Yogi laughed gently and sat down next to Gareki. "Tsukumo would never buy you something improper and I would never do anything to you, you wouldn't want. Besides you're seventeen and a skilled fighter by now, there shouldn't even be anything I could do to you."

That, Gareki supposed, wasn't quite true. He surely could fight by now and was cleared for field duty, but he had stayed long range and mostly as a doctor. But that was as important as actually destroying the post animals. "You idiot", Gareki told him, "Doesn't the birthday boy even get a birthday kiss?"

Yogi blinked in confusion. "I—" he started, "Of course you get one!" He leaned a bit in for a moment and pulled Gareki into a hug once more. "But no word to anybody. Hirato-san told me that if I molested you in any way indecent for a seventeen old I'd be send on the First Ship and I'd rather not swap places with Jiki."

Gareki nodded. It was better not to take any risks with somebody like Hirato, because one could never be sure when he was serious and when not with threats like these. "Not that I'd count a kiss as molesting, but better safe than sorry."

Yogi nodded and gently caressed Gareki's hair. "Happy birthday, Gareki. Sexy Seventeen now. Wow." And then he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss on Gareki's soft lips. It was just a chaste, gentle kiss. Maybe it was promising more, but that was later.

Dark eyes fell once more on the envelope; he dropped on Yogi's lap with a soft sigh. "Thank you for organising my birthday, Yogi. It was fun."

Yogi's right hand carefully settled on Gareki's side. "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too, Yogi." His hands then played with the edge of Tsukumo's envelope. "I'll never know if I don't open it, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right", Yogi answered with an upbeat tone.

He heard Gareki open the envelope, saw him opening the card and then actually felt him laughing on his lap as much as he heard it.

"Wha—what did Tsukumo-chan get you, Gareki?" Yogi asked, confused by his boyfriends behaviour.

But Gareki only answered after he had calmed down. "Fucking hell. I thought so dirty, but you and I are still going on a date next Saturday", he decided.

Yogi blinked. "What did she get you?"

Gareki wore a gentle grin and raised two vouchers. "We're going to play _paintball_ as a team. The messages make sense now, right? We'll be playing paintball and I thought—I don't even know what I thought." Gareki smiled at Yogi. "It's going to be different to play fighting without an actual threat than risking your life."

The older fighter nodded, still not looking entirely convinced, but somehow he was if only because it had lead Gareki to laugh. "That's right. Maybe it will make fun and if it doesn't we'll make it fun."

Gareki sat up again and put the envelope on the nightstand. "I just want to know who send me these messages. I have Tsukumo's number saved on my mobile."

Yogi shrugged. "It has to be a friend of Tsukumo-chan then. Maybe we'll meet them one day."

Gareki nodded. He was convinced they would solve this mystery sooner or later. But not today. The only thing he'd still do today was cuddling into Yogi and falling asleep, especially since he had a council meeting the next day and the old geezers where boring enough.

He yawned.

Yogi pressed a gentle kiss on his temple. A nice ending for a nice day.

"Night."

"Good night, love."


End file.
